


Sacrificing Herself

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie sacrifices herself for Peggy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's gonna be happy because I just don't have it in me to kill my baby off, Cartinelli Week, Death, F/F, First is angst, I may have joined the killing a character club, Second chapter is happy, Spy!Angie, With Angie flirting a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Day 6 of Cartinelli Week- “Agent Martinelli,” Her voice cracked a little bit as she spoke “This is Director Carter, I am safely out of the building. Unless there is no other option, you may continue to-,” She was interrupted by a loud boom, something that reminded her very much of an explosion. “Angie!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have joined in the killing of main characters... Oops. But it’s gonna have a happy ending, I promise. I can’t kill off my baby, as much as I want to. I’m too attached I think

“You know, you were supposed to be watching my back, Angie.” Peggy said, shaking her head as she and Angie ducked behind a stack of boxes, both reloading their weapons. Angie’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She had a wide grin on her face, as she put the fresh ammunition in her gun.

“I was, English, and might I say you have a very lovely ass,” She giggled, and dared to take a peak over their cover, only to duck back down. “There’s three of them, two on the left, one on the right.”

“Now is not the time for flirting, Angie.” Peggy scolded. She regretted bringing Angie onto the spy scene, but she had to say, she was an amazing addition to SHIELD. She was able to fool even the most observant of their targets, and almost never made a mistake. That was, however, until she was partnered with Peggy. Sometimes, Peggy swore Angie made these mistakes just so she could see Peggy at work, but there was no proof of it.

“Yes Director Carter, sir.” Angie mock saluted and a serious look overcame her face. Peggy had only seen a look like that a few times, and was worried about what it would mean.  “I think I know a way you can get out here. I’ll stay behind, provide you some cover. There is a fire escape not too far ahead. Once you radio in that you’re safely out, I’ll finish the mission and then blow the building.”

“Angie, no!” Peggy glared at her. How could she think that she would be okay with that? She wouldn’t leave without Angie by her side. That was one of the conditions she made when she started to do missions with her.

“Director Car- English, please. This is the only way either one of us can make it out of here alive. And SHIELD needs you, Peg. I’m just another Agent,” She looked down at the ground, wincing as another bullet whizzed over her head. “Peggy please,” Tears had filled her eyes, and she stared at her. “Please don’t do this. Just get out of here. You’ll be fine.”

Peggy couldn’t believe her ears. She just stared at Angie, heart sinking in her chest.  She moved and grabbed her face. She pulled her close so their lips touched. It seemed that as soon as the contact happened, it ended. Peggy rested her forehead on Angie’s, but knew they had little time left.

“You will make it out of here, Angie. I love you” She said, cupping her cheek before nodding. Angie took a deep breath and got up on her knees, shooting at the men who were immediately focusing on her. They didn’t seem to notice Peggy slipping out of the room, heading straight for the fire escape.

As she ran, she tapped her headpiece. “This is Director Carter, anyone who can hear me. I need a medical team at my location as quickly as humanly possible.” She said, climbing down the fire escape. She felt her feet touch the hard concrete and she made it to a safe distance. She waited a moment, hoping to any god that was listening to have Angie come out, a little worse for wear but not hurt in any way. Once that didn’t happen after a few moments, she bit back a sob before activating her radio once again.

“Agent Martinelli,” Her voice cracked a little bit as she spoke “This is Director Carter, I am safely out of the building. Unless there is no other option, you may continue to-,” She was interrupted by a loud boom, something that reminded her very much of an explosion. “Angie!”

Peggy ran towards the building, and saw, to her horror, the building her girlfriend had been inside completely in flames, the windows blown out. She started to run inside there, but felt arms grab her. She thrashed in the hold of whoever was holding her.

“Let me go! Angie is in there, let me go! She needs me!” She screamed, trying to break free.

“Pegs,” The person said, shaking his head. It was Howard, who had been monitoring the radio frequencies and caught Peggy’s request for medical assistance. “If she was in there…” He didn’t finish that train of thought, afraid of what Peggy’s response would be if he did “We’ll have a team sweep the building for survivors, but for now, you need to go with medical. You’re hurt, Peggy.”

Peggy hadn’t even noticed the way blood was trickling from a cut on her head, nor the pain from arm, which was twisted at an odd angle. She didn’t care. Angie was dead, her Angie. It was her fault too. If she had never brought Angie into this life, she would still be alive. She would still be waiting for Peggy to come home from a long day with a bottle of schnapps and an open ear.

Medical personal came over and moved to take Peggy back to headquarters, but she didn’t react. She was zoned out, her gaze still on the burning building that was right in front of her. The building that had cost her the only other chance at love she had.

_I’m sorry Angie… I’m so sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Peggy returned to base, and got cleared by the medical team. She had almost immediately retreated to her office to fill out the paperwork and start figuring out what to say to Angie’s parents. Writing was a little hard due to her arm being in a sling. She had dislocated her shoulder and the doctors on the medical team were still in the building, trying to find if there were any survivors, and to clear out the bodies.

It killed Peggy to think that the woman she had planned to spend the rest of her life with had sacrificed herself to protect her. She breathed out a sigh and looked over at the photo she had framed on her desk. Howard had taken it one day without Peggy noticing. The look on both of their faces was of nothing but pure love and happiness. How she wished she could go back to that day, instead of sitting at her desk as she tried to figure out what to tell the parents of her girlfriend about their daughter being dead.

There was a knock at her door, but she ignored it as she finally started writing. She needed to get this done so she could go home and spend time to herself in mourning.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli,_

_~~I regret to inform you~~ _ _I’m sorry to tell you that your daughter, ~~Angela~~ Angie Martinelli ~~was killed~~ has died today. ~~There was nothing~~ We did everything we could, but unfortunately we couldn’t save her. She was very brave, and did it to protect someone she cared about…_

_I knew your daughter well, I ~~am~~ was her roommate, and I considered her to be a close friend of mine. I did everything in my power to save her, but she acted out of her own free will, and I could do nothing to protect her. I had promised her when we moved in together that I would do everything to protect her, and I failed that promise. I am incredibly sorry. _

_Director Margaret Carter_

Peggy put the pen down and reread her letter before tossing it aside. She hated this; it just didn’t do her justice. Angie had sacrificed her life for Peggy, but this letter… made it sound like she hadn’t done much at all.

She clenched her fist on her good hand as she heard the knocking at her door persist. She shot a sharp glare at it. “Whatever you have to say better be important, I have a lot of things I need to get done.”

Howard poked his head in the door. “Pegs, there’s something you need to see.”

* * *

 

The smell of antiseptic was in the air as Peggy’s heels clacked against the tile floor as she practically ran down towards the medical bay, stopping when she saw the closed door. Apprehension raced through her veins and she stared at it. If what Howard told her was true, there was someone behind that door waiting for her. She wasn’t sure she believed it, after all, the building had gone up in smoke and there was no way anyone could have survived that.

Yet, from what he had told her, someone had.

With a deep breath, Peggy took those final few steps and opened the door to the room, and all the breath rushed out of her lungs when she saw her.

Angie Martinelli was in the bed, most of her body wrapped in bandages, including the top of her head. The only clear part was her face, even though there was a burn on her left cheek and a black eye. She was deeply unconscious, and from what the doctors had told Howard, she was barely alive. Her lungs had been full of smoke, causing her breathing to be raspy and shallow, and her heart rate was dangerously sluggish, yet here she was. She was fighting to stay alive, to return to Peggy.

She pulled up a chair and sat directly by her side. She took her hand, taking a moment to check her pulse, not trusting the machines beside Angie that was beeping in time with her heart. The beating against Peggy’s fingers was thready at best, but it was there. She entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. “I’m here, Angie, and you’re safe now.”

She remained in that position for days, turning into a little over a week, barely eating and sleeping, just watching Angie. In the few days she had been there, Angie’s condition had greatly improved. Her heartbeat had gotten stronger, as did her breathing, though the doctor warned about Peggy getting her hopes up about Angie waking up any time soon. Angie had inhaled a lot of smoke, which caused a lack of oxygen to be sent to her brain, which most likely lead to the almost comatose state. It was rare that people who went through that would wake up, and if they did, they would most likely have some form of memory loss.

Peggy didn’t give up hope, though. She knew Angie was a fighter, and if any of her agents would come out of this alright, it would be her, especially since she had something to fight for.

She squeezed her hand tightly, breathing out a soft sigh. She needed Angie to be alright, needed her to open her eyes and say something to her, anything. She stood up slightly from her chair and moved to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, Angie, more than anything.” She brushed her hand through the small patch of hair that wasn’t underneath the bandage. “When you wake up, I have an important question to ask you.” There was a small box in her blazer’s pocket, and nestled in that box was a diamond ring she had purchased the day before the mission and hidden in her desk. Her plan was going to be to propose to Angie on their anniversary dinner the next month, but given everything that just happened, Peggy decided to propose as soon as she possibly could.

It was another few days before there was any sign of a change. Peggy had started to doze off in the chair next to Peggy when she felt a slight twitch of Angie’s hand. She jolted away and squeezed her hand tightly, letting out a soft sob as she felt the softest amount of pressure against her hand and a soft groan escaped Angie’s lips.

Peggy called for a doctor, and soon the room was swarmed with nurses and doctors alike, causing Peggy to be forced away from her. She hated being separated from Angie, especially when she was starting to wake up. She wanted to be the first thing Angie saw when she opened her eyes, but she would settle if she had to. After all, she’d rather Angie gets the care she needed rather than the first thing she sees to be Peggy.

It wasn’t long before the doctors and nurses left, leaving the two women alone again. Angie still hadn’t seemed to wake up, but at least there was some sign of improvement. Peggy took her placenext to her, and taking her hand once again. Her eyes closed as she listened to the steady beating of the heart monitor.

“Y’know, English, next time I wanna play hero. Don’t let me.” The sound of Angie’s voice snapped Peggy out of it and she stared at her. Angie’s eyes were open slightly. Peggy let out a soft sob and moved to hold her hand tightly.

“Duly noted, Angie,” She said, squeezing her hand and moving to press a kiss to her forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was stuck inside of a building when it exploded, oh wait, I was.” She groaned and broke off into a coughing fit.  Peggy moved to rub her back, worried about her.

“Yes, and when you’re better, you and I are going to have a talk about that, Angie.” She left it at that and moved to press their lips together.  She knew she shouldn’t be doing something like that, especially when it was obvious Angie was still short of breath and relatively weak, but she found that she had little control over herself. All that was important was that she was alive, and was eventually going to be okay.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know, Pegs.” She said with a small smirk on her face. “You always tell me that your life is less important than mine, but I disagree. My life is nothin’ compared to yours.” She looked like she had more to say, but she stopped when she saw the look on Peggy’s face. She had a look of horror mixed with that of anger.

“Angela Martinelli, if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will… okay, I don’t know what I would do, but that’s not the point.” She scolded, arms crossed over her chest. “You are the most important person in my life, Angie. Without you, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. I’d probably be dead somewhere because I didn’t have someone to stop me from doing stupid things. You don’t seem to understand how important your life is.” She sighed and kissed her forehead, the rough bandages making her nose wrinkle. She reached into her pocket and her hand found the soft, black velvet box. “I suppose that it’s my job to make you realize it, that is, if you say yes.”

“Say yes to wha-?” Angie’s eyes almost bulged out of her head as Peggy slid the box out and opened it, showing Angie the ring nestled in the center of it. “Peggy, are you serious?”

“As serious as I will ever be,” Peggy said, swallowing thickly “I know we can’t get married, not legally anyway, but we can have our own small ceremony, only closest friends and family will be invited. But I would be honored if I could call you my wife, so will you do me that honor?”

Angie nodded, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. “English, I would have to be the dumbest person in the world not to agree to marry someone like you. I love you, so much, so yes, I will.” Angie didn’t think she had ever seen a smile that big on Peggy’s face once she agreed to marry her. She took her hand and slipped the diamond ring on it. The diamond was small, and surrounded by even smaller diamonds, and the ring itself was very simple, but beautiful all the same.

“I love you too,” Peggy kissed her forehead again, her cheek and then her lips. “Now, get some rest. Once you’re feeling better, we can start planning our wedding.” Angie nodded; a yawn on her lips. She knew she had been out for a while, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t exhausted. Her body was using most of her energy to heal her, which was more important.

“Good Night, English.” Angie’s eyes drifted closed, and she fell sound asleep. Soft snores escaped her as she slept, and Peggy smiled fondly at her. She was glad to know she was looking forward to that for the rest of her life.


End file.
